


Just Random Short Stories

by Clovermun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Short Stories, Short Story, blurbs, chat log
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermun/pseuds/Clovermun
Summary: These are just some random blurbs that I'm writing for fun! This is the format I've discovered is the most fun for me. It's in a sort of chat-log style, probably most of them will be text conversations. I don't think any of them will be related, but hey, maybe I'll be doing some in multiple parts. If y'all like any of them they might become their own series, who knows?





	Just Random Short Stories

A Message History.

 

**Private Number** : The Sun. I can’t see the Sun. Something  _ ate _ the Sun.

**Noir** : ...how did you get my number? Who tf are you?

**Private Number** : Please, help me.

**Noir** : Well, the Sun certainly isn’t gone here. I’m clearly nowhere near you.

**Private Number** : I’m scared

**Noir** : Sorry..?

**Noir** : Are you there?

**Noir** : Hellooooo?

**Private Number** : Something’s outside.

**Noir** : Sounds great. Maybe  _ they’ll  _ be able to help you.

**Private Number** : This isn’t funny!

**Noir** : For all I know you’re a massive troll. I’m really not that invested.

**Private Number** : I forgot to lock the doors, shit shit shit

**Private Number** : I think it’s inside

**Noir** : I’m sure it is.

**Private Number** : Can’t you call the police or something?!

**Noir** : Can’t you??

**Private Number** : And make that much noise? Hell no!   
**Noir** : I don’t even know where you are.

**_Private Number_ ** _ sent location.pdf _

**Noir** : A pdf? Really? It doesn’t even open.

**Private Number** : Google maps isn’t working.

**Noir** : So? You don’t remember your own damn address?

**Private Number** : I’m not at my house right now!

**Noir** : Great! You can just go home then.

**Private Number** : Ha ha. Very funny.

**Noir** : I’m serious, you twat.

**Private Number** : Sun. Gone. Remember?

**Noir** : It’s probably just crazy fog. You’re overreacting.

**Private Number** : It’s definitely inside

**Private Number** : Definitelsjy insidde

**Noir** : Oh boy, crytyping.

**Noir** : You’ve heard of other human beings, right?

**Private Number** : Not humna

**Noir** : And you know that… How?

**Private Number** : Id unno

**Noir** : Solid.

**Private Number** : Its comig up the starsi

**Noir** : So it knows how to use stairs. Nice.

**Private Number** : Your a massivee dickfavce.

**Noir** : I try.

_ Message read 3:40 AM _

**Noir** : You’re leaving me on read? Wow, that’s petty.

**Noir** : Wow.

**Noir** : Okay, maybe I should just block your number. How about that?

**Private Number** : NO

**Private Number** : Have to consevve battesdrt

**Private Number** : No paowr

**Noir** : Classic horror movie setup, I see.

**Private Number** : FUCK

**Private Number** : No no nononno nonno

**Noir** : Great, what now?

**Private Number** : I fghe

**Private Number** : brte

**Private Number** : hlfp

**Noir** : Dude.

**Private Number** : …

**Noir** : You okay?

**Private Number** : It gave me a flashlight and just left

**Noir** : Cool. Now you have a flashlight.

**Private Number** : It’s made of something weird

**Noir** : Listen, don’t worry about it.

**Private Number** : There’s something on it

**Noir** : Like a.. Button? You know, the thing most flashlights have?

**Private Number** : Do you ever shut up?

**Noir** : No, not really.

**Private Number** : Its a note

**Noir** : Cool. What does it say?

**Private Number** : I don’t know

**Noir** : What’s that supposed to mean?

**Private Number** : Can’t read it

**Noir** : Here, send a pic.

**_Private Number_ ** _ sent creepy_note.pdf _

**Noir** : Iconic file name.

**Private Number** : Just open it! Jesus

**Noir** : Huh.

**Private Number** : What??

**Noir** : Well, that’s really shitty Japanese and it’s spelled completely wrong. It just says random shit.

**Private Number** : What kind of shit?

**Noir** : “Stomach sun”. I dunno, stomachs mean a lot of fuckin stuff in Japan. You should be able to read the rest, I think. It’s just in really bad handwriting.

**Private Number** : “Watching from inside?” Yeah.

**Noir** : Wait.

**Private Number** : What?

**Noir** : … Okay, this makes no sense but

**Noir** : I think you’re the reason the Sun is gone.


End file.
